the love from within
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto finds someone who takes him in and helps him at a young age. He then finds someone who he could call a person who he could one day love. How does this change the fact of one person.
1. Chapter 1

_Six years ago_

The six-year-old blonde boy is running for his life. He's being followed by people in the village that want to kill him. When he running he runs into a man. He put his arms over his head and asked the man. "Please don't hurt me" The man looked at him then at the people fallowing him he walks over to the gang of people because he didn't like how they're treating this little boy.

"Good work and thanks Kakashi you get him now let's kill that demon once and for all." One of the men from the gang shouted to the man who was now known as Kakashi.

'I'm not going let you hurt him! He is not a monster!' He gets ready to attack which make them scared like hell and turned around and run away. He picks the blonde boy up and asks him "what your name"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and thank you' he's still a little scared of him but was thankful that he had helped him just now. No one beside the Hokage has ever helped him like this and he was glad that someone finally did.

"My name is Kakashi; would you like come live with me? That way no one can ever hurt you again" Once Kakashi said that Naruto smiled and nodded. He then walked to his house holding Naruto. He wasn't going to let his sensei down by not helping his son but he knows he can't tell Naruto that till later.

"Thank you onii" After saying that to Kakashi Naruto had fallen fast asleep.

_Now six years later_

Naruto is sound asleep but Naruto finds himself in an sever like area but he wonders how he got here. He hears something and start going to where the sounds is coming from. As he gets to the place he sees a huge metal gate. He looks inside and sees a beautiful girl. The color of her hair is flaming red and it was down to her butt but her eyes are a beautiful shade of red with a line in the middle. Her breasts are big and round with pink rose tip nips. Her long legs look like their go on for miles and she had nine long cute tails also a nice round butt. He look at her head again he notice this time he seen a pair of fur fox ears. She was standing before him fully nude. When he seen him she tried covering herself up with her tails Naruto blushed when he was looking at her. But she seen him blush she also blush a little.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto looked at her but he was hoping she could tell me at least what her name was. He didn't know where he was but he was glad that he wasn't all alone in this place.

"I'm Kyuubi and you are inside your mind right now?" She said hiding her face but Naruto was starting to put two and two together as he sees tails and knows that kyuubi had nine tails as well. So she was the reason for all of his pain that was in his life and still going to happen later on in his life.

"You are the demon that everyone hates and because of that their hate me?" He looked closer at her but she start to cry a little then a few tears come out. Naruto didn't want to see her cry because it wasn't something he like to do to people but he was shocked that a demon does cry.

'I'm so sorry that I made you feel pain and sadness I really wish that you never had to go through" She told in between her crying but Naruto just looks at him because this wasn't right. Naruto walk inside the gate and she was shocked that he was coming closer to her. He pulled her into a hug and told her "I do not liking seeing a beautiful girl crying so please no more tears"

"Thank you, after all I have done you still are not mad at me? If you want I could come out and help you with things, all you have to do is rip the seal a little but I will not have my powers but I will have a human from which I can talk to you and help you" Naruto nodded and walks to the seal and ripped it a little. She had no idea he would really do it for her but she was glad that he did.

"Now you have to wake up now Naruto-kun." Once she said that he wake up in his bed and as he walk looking around he notices a fully nude lady in his bed with him. He thought about it and said in her ear' "Is that you Kyuubi-Chan?" She nodded head her to Naruto. Naruto looked at her and was feeling like he wants to touch her again. He moved closer, she notice what he was doing and move closer to him. As their lips get closer to each other they formed a melting kiss. Naruto tongue moved to her lips trying to get inside her mouth just like he seen in his big brothers orange books. She opened and gladly let him inside but when the kiss ended he looked at her.

"Kyuubi is it wired if I tell you that I like you" He was looking at her in the eyes but she just smirks to him because she was glad that he had said that to her. She didn't know why but she was moved by how he was treating her.

'No it's not Naruto-kun because I love you because I have watched you since you first got attacked and I seen how strong you really are." She moved her head onto his chest and rests it there. Naruto slowly moved his arms around Kyuubi and was now holding her close to him. He never wants to let her go and hopes that one will try and hurt her because she's with him.

"We really need to get you clothes and a name to call you by outside around people" She nods but she just gives a feral smirk because she doesn't mind being naked in front of him.

"How about I name you Kuu-Chan, is that ok?" She gave him a smile as he called her that.

"I like that name." Once she said that he moved her head onto the bed which he moves to his dresser and brings out boxers and t-shirt then turn to Kuu and handed her the cloth. She grabbed the clothes and put them on as she was putting on the shirt Naruto notice her boobs moving and blushed. When she was done she asked "Why are you blushing, my body belongs to you and only you" She gets up and grabs him but he was trying to understand what she means by what she just said to him.

"What do you mean Kuu-Chan" He looks at her grabbing him but she just looks at his blue eyes

"I belong to you and I never stop belonging to you, because when one of my kind finds person their love that person they becomes their mate and we never leave each other." As she said that Naruto thought '_I like that, that means I can be with her forever._' He smiles at his thoughts but he looks back at Kyuubi..

"So I am your mate Kuu-Chan?" She nodded her head and was now trying to hold him closer. He put his arms around her lower back but as soon as he did the open to his room opened and Kakashi walked in. Naruto look at him and was scared because he's thinking his onii was going to hurt Kuu because she's the Kyuubi. He hope he would not hurt her because he doesn't want to have to fight his onii.

"I heard everything, so you're Kyuubi the demon?" She nodded and she could feel Naruto holding her closer and harder which she can tell its' because he's scared that Kakashi may hurt her. She lets herself smile because she has someone who cares about her now.

"Onii don't hurt her please'" Kakashi looked at them and smiled under his face because he wasn't going to hurt someone that was bring happiness into his little brother life. It was true that kyuubi did attack and kill so many people but now they can find out the reason to it all.

"Why would I hurt the woman that that my little brother likes and maybe even loves?" He looks down at his brother but he does look at Kyuubi with eyes like why. She knows what he means and she may tell everyone the reason one day.

"Thank you onii.' he hugged Kakashi but he just rubs Naruto head.

"Remember don't tell other people who she really is and now I leave you two alone and enjoy yourselves." He closes the door behind him so the two of them can talk without him being in the room.

"What did onii mean by that?" He looked at her with a clueless face and she giggle and said in his ear "He means us having sex." Hearing that makes Naruto face becomes red like a cherry causing her to then giggle ever more.

"Do you really want to do that?" Naruto asked her as he was shaking and being nervously causing Kyuubi to just smirk at his react.

She smiled and kisses his neck. "That's only when you're ready to have all of me like that." Naruto hugged her again but she just hugs him back as she kisses his lips.

"Thank you my Kuu-Chan, Let's get you pants then go shopping for clothes for you" She nodded and smiled again. Naruto walk outside to his onii room where Kakashi goes into to his dresser and pull out a pair of pants to give to Naruto. Naruto walks back in and gives her the pants and she grabbed them from her and put them on. But he changed to as he was a fox girl was peeking a lot that made Naruto blushed a lot. When they both done getting ready they start heading outside to the clothes shops.

When they get to the clothes for girls area Naruto didn't know why she had made him come all this way with her. But after hour of her asking what he thought of her looking in clothes and in underwear. He paid for all the clothes she wanted and now was carrying fire bags of clothes. Naruto could not help but remember in his mind of him seeing her try on so many sexy pairs of underwear and when she did that she only wear the underwear nothing else. He was blushing when he thought about that, she elbow him in the ribs.

"What you thinking off?'" He blushed again when she asked him what he was thinking off.

Nothing Kuu-Chan" She look at him then hit him in the ribs.

'"you had image of me changing into underwear again am I right?' Naruto just looks at him because he was not scared that he was going to get hurt by her for thinking of her like that.

Yes but I am sorry Kuu-Chan" She lets out a giggle and kiss him on the neck.

"It's ok for you to because remember I belong to you and so if you want see me nude just ask any time" She smiled and playfully bits his neck. She smiled and warped a arm around her lower back as their walked.

When their get home it was late which Kakashi was asleep. They get into Naruto's room slowly walking so that the two of them don't not wake up him from his sleep. When they get in Kuu-Chan strapped down to none thing and hope into bed. Naruto stripped down to his boxers then lies down in bed with his lover.

"Good night my little Kuu-Chan." She nodded and closes her eyes


	2. Chapter 2

I know this chapter is short but I just to update it.

I'm also thinking about adding more women into the pairing but I'll would like to hear what you think about me doing that.

Tell me if you think more people is a good idea or a bad idea to do.

But more than anything tell me what you think of this chapter.

* * *

When Naruto wakes him he sees his naked love with her head close to his chest but she had her tails out which he just starts to pet. His petting causing her to wake up but once she notices her tails she quickly makes them disappear as does her fox ears. "I like seeing your tails and ears they are cute."

She just looks at him then rubs her head against his neck and lightly bits it but Naruto was wondering why she did that. "You like to bite a lot do you know that?" She just moves her head as she stares at him. "Yes I do because it's fun biting you."

Naruto looks at the time and gets out of bed but he heads to the shower as Kyuubi was fallowing him. When he gets inside he sees that she was fallowing him. "Why are you fallowing me Kuu-chan I'm going take a shower before going to school in order find out what team I'm on?" She just lets out a devil smile as she moves closer to him.

"I'm here because I'm going take a shower with my mate can I?" Naruto was blushing but he guesses that he can share a shower with her because after all he has seen her naked a few times now. He can't believe someone that looks like this wants to be with her because she could of anyone she wanted with her looks.

His eyes look at her chest as he can tell her rose tiny nipples are getting hard but she just fallows his eyes to her nipples and smirks to him. "I'll take that as a yes." She helps him take off his boxers and starts the shower by the time Naruto realizes what was going on the shower was ready and Kyuubi pulls him inside with her.

If Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her then now he'll never because when the water hits her body it was making Naruto to stare at her even more. Naruto just hands his hands down her body as she just lets him. Naruto stops when he gets to her rear as he couldn't believe that she was really letting him do this. "Why are you letting me do all this?" She just looks at him because doesn't he understand yet why she's letting him and only him do this to her.

"How many times do I have to say it to you, my body and soul belong to you Naruto-kun?" She takes his hand and puts it on her right breast as she makes him squeeze it causing her to let out a little moan of pleasure. Naruto on the other hand was blushing up a storm at this point but he moves his other hand to her butt and gives it a good squeeze as she smiles to him. "Now you getting it Naru-kun but don't forget that I'm only yours and not on else is going to have me."

"I think I may get to like this." He told her with a smirk growing on his face as the two of them get used to each other body before getting out of the shower. Naruto had a huge smile on and wonders if just touching her body was this good then what will it like when he has sex with her. Kyuubi on the other hand was just glad that he was happy to be with her but she was hoping she can mark him soon.

Naruto puts towel on as he hands on to kyuubi who puts it on to cover herself in case the walk into Kakashi on the way to his room. When both of them get into his room they put on a change of clothes but Naruto couldn't help but stare at Kyuubi again because of what she was wearing.

She was wearing a dress that had a spit to allow her to walk better but it was also showing off her long sexy legs to the world. Her chest was showing a little but Naruto just couldn't believe that she was going to wear that outside with him when he's just going to find out what team he's on.

"You do know I'm only going to be going to my school to find out my team right?" She just does a spin then look at him. "Can't I dress up for your first genin team or do I have wear normal clothes?" She pouts which Naruto tries to cheer her up by saying she can wear whatever she wants but Kyuubi smirks inside her mind.

Naruto was wearing his orange kill me outfit but Kakashi doesn't know how many times he tried to get Naruto to stop wearing that but no matter what Naruto wears it. Kyuubi looks at him and she knows that she has to get him to stop wearing that kind of clothes because it wasn't right to wear when you are a shinobi.

Both of them leave the house as they walk to find out what genin team he was being placed on. Naruto was around a chuunin level which is all thanks to his big brother who trained him since he was seven. He is no way near as strong as his big brother but soon he will become as strong.

But Naruto does hope he isn't put on the same team as Sasuke because he would just kill himself if that happened. Naruto and he never get along because Sasuke always thinks he's the best shinobi in the world thanks to his clan.

Naruto showed Sasuke up so many times but he keeps saying that he just got lucky but he does wonder how his kaa Mikoto puts up with him. It really most suck having a son that acts like a fool and a asshole but his tou if he remember right was a asshole to.

When he gets there he sees Iruka calling names to see if everyone was here today but when Naruto walks in he lets a smile come out. He was one of the people that treated Naruto nice and was only hard on him because he sleeps in class a lot.

Naruto takes his sit as he sees the two fan girls Sakura and Ino fighting over who is going to sit with Sakura but Iruka was wondering who the woman beside Naruto was. "Naruto who is this woman that's with you?" With that everyone was now looking at Naruto who just smirks because this is going be fun.

"This is my girlfriend Kuu-chan." Everyone had their jaws on the ground when their head that Naruto had this sexy woman as a girlfriend but Iruka just looks at him. "Does Kakashi know about this?" He smiles and nods his head as he pulls out an orange book and starts reading it but Iruka and Kyuubi were looking at him.

"You are becoming way to much like Kakashi do you know that?" Naruto just gives Iruka an evil glare. "I'm only reading this so I can see what Kuu may like done to her." Kyuubi was now blushing because of that as she just kisses his lips.

Naruto sees Sasuke walking over to him and he knows that this asshole was going to try something. He wasn't about to let Sasuke get close to Kyuubi because if he does he will break every bone in Sasuke body.

"Why is someone like you with a person like him? How about you leave this nobody and come with me?" The second he grabbed Kyuubi she took him back the arm and cause so much pain his arm. Sasuke lets go as he stares at her but Kyuubi just smirks as she moves her arms around back from behind.

"Only one I'm going be with is my Naruto-kun and everyone else that tires to be with me can go to hell because I'll never leave him." Naruto moves his hands to her hands as he holds them with a smile on his face.

"Sit down everyone so I can tell you about your genin teams." Iruka told them as they listen but Sasuke was sending evil glares at the woman that hurt him but Naruto moves his lips to her ear. "I thought you said you didn't have any powers?" Kyuubi looks away slyly but Naruto just kisses her and tells her it's ok.

He gets done with the first six teams now its team seven. "Team seven is made up of Sasuke, Sakura and Shino as for your sensei that's Kakashi Hatake." Naruto lets out a laugh as he hears his brother name. "You have onii has your sensei he going be hours later on everything." Naruto couldn't stop laughing as two jounin one in.

"Why are you laughing so much Naruto-kun?" He looks at one of the two jounins that had crimson beautiful eyes and long black hair this was Kurenai Yuuhi. "They got stuck with having Kakashi-onii as their sensei, he going be late for everything he does with his team." Kurenai lets out a little giggle but Kyuubi was looking at her with a stare.

"Who is she Naruto-kun?" He looks at Kyuubi and now was wishing he didn't just do that. "This is Kurenai-chan who has been around Kakashi and visits the house a lot, I though you know that?" Kyuubi was cursing herself inside her mind because she had forgotten about everyone but Naruto when she watched him from the seal.

"Now let me ask Naruto-kun who is the woman that beside you?" He just smirks because this was going to be fun watching. "This is my girlfriend." One the last words came out of his mouth Kurenai almost had a heart attack.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend?" She asked as she couldn't believe what was going on but inside she was a little hurt. Naruto looks in her eyes and becomes little sad he doesn't know why she's hurt but he doesn't like it.

"Yesterday but Kurenai can I talk to you tomorrow?" He asked her but she could tell by his voice he was sorry but she just looks at him. "Sure, meet me at the same place we normal go to." He nods his head.

"Team eight Hinata, Kiba Sai and your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Kurenai takes her team with him but Naruto looks at her back as she leaves. Kyuubi was wondering what was going on because she didn't like him being sad but she figures something had hurt Kurenai and he blames himself.

He gets done with all the teams but Naruto and Kyuubi are the only ones in the room with Iruka which causes Naruto to wonder what was going on. "How come I'm not on a team?" Iruka was looking at him then at the paper in front of him.

"That's because you're only going to have a sensei teaching you and not a team, she should be here soon." With that said they see a woman with two red marks on each side of her face but she has three dogs with her.

"Sorry I'm late I was working at my vet office and forget my track of time, so you must be Naruto?" Her three dogs look at Kyuubi who just stares at them because this wasn't going to end well.

Hana talks to her dogs as she looks at the two of them but she wonders why her dog partners keep saying they smell of foxes but once she gets their small she can tell that the three of them were right about smelling like foxes.

"Yes that's me but who are you?" She smiles to him as she just looks at Kyuubi then back to Naruto. "My name is Hana Inuzuka but who is your friend?" Kyuubi just looks at her because she didn't like how she said that.

"My name is Kuu, why do you want to know my name?" She just shrugs her shoulders as she looks back at Naruto. "Meet me on the roof so we can get to know each other better." With that said she walks out with Naruto and Kyuubi fallowing her.

Hana sits down as Naruto does the same with Kyuubi sitting next to him as she stares at Hana because she gets the feeling that she has her eyes on her Naruto. "_This why I hate dogs but this bitch isn't going to get my Naruto-kun."_

"Let's get to know each other, I'll go first. My name like I said is Hana Inuzuka and my likes are taking care of animals, talking with my clan and family. My dislikes are to deal with my little brothers and people that hurt animals. My hobbies are working at my vet office and my dream is to help as many animals as I can." She looks at Naruto who nods his head.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are my onii and Kuu. My dislikes are people who hate me for a dumb reason. My hobbies are training and my dream is to become the next Hokage." Hana nods but she looks at Kuu who just rolls her eyes.

"My name is Kuu and my likes are my Naruto-kun, my dislikes are people trying to get with him and my hobbies are something you don't need to know about. My dream that is also something you don't need to know." Hana just rolls her eyes at how she talked.

"Tomorrow meet me at training grounds sixteen for your real genin test." With that she leaves them but Naruto just stares at her then at Kuu because this was going to be a nightmare.


End file.
